


Good To Me, Good To You (You Bring Me Higher)

by malecsmagicalarrows



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Immortality, M/M, Morning Cuddles, laying in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecsmagicalarrows/pseuds/malecsmagicalarrows
Summary: Anonymous said: ooooooh can you do Malec like talking about their day while like cuddling or doing something like fluffy and domestic please ?Title from "Good To You" by Marianas Trench





	Good To Me, Good To You (You Bring Me Higher)

As he lay in bed, he thought about the moment, the wedding that wasn’t to be, that brought him here. He remembered the helplessness, and the panic; he thought about how changed he is now, compared to the man he was less than 6 months ago.

_I can’t breathe._

_You never cease to amaze me._

He thought about the time when he first woke up with Magnus in the same bed, happier than he’d ever been. The bliss, the elation, the serenity: he recalled how purely happy he felt, for the first time in probably 20 years. He wanted to know the man laying beside him.

_What scares you?_

_The key to having no fear is having nothing to lose. I don’t know._

When Magnus shifts slightly next to him, sound asleep, he thinks about the first time he told him that he loved him. He’d never felt more genuine, more sincere before that morning; he supposes that fear brings it out of you.

_I’ve never felt that type of fear._

_I love you too._

As Magnus blinks his eyes open slowly, sleep still holding on, he gazes into his golden cat eyes and thinks about all the moments he almost lost this. When he was angry, and scared, and lashed out at everyone who cared about him. When he almost died, looking for Jace, the other half of his soul. When he almost walked away because he didn’t know what to do and that terrified him so deeply.

As he gazed into Magnus’ eyes, and observed the face he adores so dearly, he knew that nothing would ever keep him from loving and caring about this man. Even when he messes up, when he’s misguided, or when they’ve both been hurt- nothing would stop him from finding Magnus and loving him.

“Good morning,” Magnus said, voice raspy, “a penny for your thoughts?”

Alec smiled softly. He loves this man so wholly.

“Just thinking about how things have changed,” he said, “and how I’ll never stop loving you.”

Magnus shifted a little more, arm going under the pillow to offer more support for his head. He was silent for a few moments, reeling in the early morning and Alec’s sincerity.

“Your honesty always catches me off guard,” Magnus said, meeting his gaze again.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Alec scooted a little closer, arm resting over Magnus’ waist and forehead pressed against his. Magnus leaned in the rest of the way, offering a soft kiss. They were both smiling brightly as they pulled back.

“I feel the same way,” Magnus said after a beat, and moved the hand he wasn’t lying on to rest on Alec’s neck, bringing him slightly closer.

“About what?” Alec muttered, eyes flicking up and down Magnus’ face, distracted by his boyfriend’s beauty.

“I’ll never stop loving you, either, Alexander.”

Alec’s eyes stopped flickering, instead focusing on Magnus’ eyes.

“You once told me you didn’t think you could live without me,” Magnus said, “and I forgot to return the sentiment.”

Alec’s breath hitched, caught in the heaviness of Magnus’ confession, “You forgot?” he croaked, attempting to lighten the mood a little bit so that he could breathe again.

Magnus huffed a laugh, but he couldn’t help the tears forming in his eyes.

“You know what I meant,” he said, “I’ve told you about a million times that you never cease to surprise me, but I’ve never told you just how many times being caught off guard by your honesty distracted me from reminding you how I feel the same.”

“Yeah?” Alec said, speechless.

“Yes,” Magnus insisted, “I love you so much it’s overwhelming.”

Magnus really did start crying that time, but it wasn’t the shuddering, devastatingly sad tears he normally expressed. This time, he was just so incredibly happy that he couldn’t help it. Alec began to tear up a bit too, and he remembered just how much he’d grown since meeting Magnus.

“Magnus, I…” Alec said, “You changed my life. I love you, too. I want to be with you as long as I can- forever, if it’s possible- and I know we’ve only been together for so long but-”

Magnus cut him off with a lingering kiss to his forehead, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

“You were rambling,” he said quietly, “you always do that when you don’t know what to say, but you feel like you have to say something.”

Alec didn’t say anything to that, interpreting what Magnus had said to him as _you don’t have to say anything because I already know._

“Relationships don’t have rules or time constraints,” Magnus said, “so if you want to talk about forever, then we can talk about forever.”

“Okay,” Alec said.

“Is that what you want, Alexander?” Magnus said, a little nervous despite the reassurances he’d given Alec, “Forever?”

“I think so,” Alec said, “I mean we’ve only talked about your immortality a few times, and I know the struggles that come from it, but I think I want that, as long as it’s with you.”

Magnus hesitated, “What if I were to become mortal? There are spells I could get my hands on that-”

“No,” Alec said, “No. I don’t want you to do that. You wouldn’t be happy. You love your people, they mean everything to you.”

Magnus frowned.

“They are a part of you,” Alec continued, “and asking you to give up your immortality is like asking me to give up being a shadowhunter.”

“I would never ask that of you,” Magnus insisted, “and I know that you’re not asking mortality of me, but I am offering it.”

“I know,” Alec said, “I just… I don’t think you becoming mortal is what’s best for either of us, together or as individuals.”

Magnus breathed deeply, something that Alec recognized to be a sigh of relief, even if Magnus didn’t.

“Magnus, I love you,” Alec said, “All I want is for you to be happy. I know it’s going to be difficult if I become immortal; I’ll have to say goodbye to my family, probably before I’m ever ready. But if we do decide to go through with this in the future, I know we’ll have each other to get through the bad stuff.”

Magnus didn’t respond, letting the silence comfort him as he thought of what he could say.

“That’s all I could ever ask for,” he finally said, scooting down the bed slightly so he could pillow his head on Alec’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“You’re all I could ever want,” Alec mumbled back to him.

With smiles on their faces, and forever on their minds, they dozed through the rest of the morning until Alec had to be at the institute and Magnus had to be with his clients, looking forward to the end of the day when they could rest in each other’s arms once again.


End file.
